


find something waiting

by mytsukkishine



Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [25]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure Time AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Discord: Umino Hours, Hatake Kakashi the Vampire, Ice King Umino Iruka, Inspired by Adventure Time, M/M, Out of Character Umino Iruka, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, prompt: folktales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Iruka, the Ice King from the Land of Koori, had always been fascinated by children and always tries to bring back any child to his castle, causing a lot of stress for his husband, Kakashi the Vampire. However, on one snowy day, Iruka stumbled upon an old diary in his lair with writings he couldn’t understand except for one word -Naruto.Adventure Time AU where Iruka is the Ice King, but instead of kidnapping princesses, he likes to bring children to his home and pamper them.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034916
Comments: 23
Kudos: 68
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	find something waiting

**Author's Note:**

> helllooo \o/ this adventure time au has always been in my mind, and i thought i should give it a try to make a one shot >.<  
> if you're familiar with Adventure Time, think of this as Ice King and Marceline's story but here, it's Iruka and Naruto hehe
> 
> please enjoy this as much as I enjoyed building everything in here hehe :3 more notes at the end !
> 
> please excuse any wrong grammar/awkward sentences. thank youu!!  
> also, shoutout to aratrika for listening to my rants regarding this and ahhhh

_Let's go in the garden_

_You'll find something waiting_

_Right there where you left it_

_Lying upside down_

  
  


The Ice King huffs childishly and folds his arms over his chest. He pouts at his husband, who’s busy trying to make the two kids stop from crying. 

It’s not that big of a deal, really, Iruka thinks. He was just flying over the Land of Tamis when he spotted two kids happily playing by the chocolate rocks. Of course, seeing as they must be tired from all the playing, Iruka swooped them up in his arms and flew them over to his castle with promises of hot tea and dragon fruits.

And now, after an hour with them crying non-stop, Iruka has put the two children in ice cages while making an effort to tell them a good children’s story. But then his husband came home from the Nightosphere, and Iruka had no choice but to let Kakashi take the kids home. 

“Iruka, we talked about this.” 

“I don’t care!” Iruka hisses at him, his long brown hair streaked with white raises in mid-air, and slowly turns to icy blue color. Iruka feels irritated. Those kids require pampering, Iruka just needs to figure out how to make them stop crying. 

“Iruka. Stay here and I’ll bring them home, okay?” And just like that, Iruka’s hair returns to normal.

Still adorning a pout, Iruka’s heterochromia eyes -one brown, one icy blue- looks down on the shivering children standing behind Kakashi’s legs. 

Iruka doesn’t get it. He has been hospitable. He offered them hot chocolate, stories, and entertainment from his penguins. But still... 

Somehow, his cold heart pangs as Kakashi lifts the kids up on either side of his strong, pale arms. 

“Iruka,” Kakashi calls out, his fangs baring a little but not because he’s mad, no. It’s just to catch the Ice King’s attention. 

“Yes?”

“Stay here while I get them home, okay?” Kakashi slowly flies over to where Iruka is, careful not to let the kids near the bipolar ice king. “Once I get home, how about we do some penguin slides with Akino?” 

“Hm. Okay. But will you bring me more pens and crayons?” 

“Of course.” 

Immediately forgetting what was upsetting him, Iruka bids them goodbye, waving his hands up while letting out a few waves of snow as some sort of farewell. Once his husband is out of sight, Iruka shouts for Pakkun’s name and a small penguin appears from behind one room, his expression bored as he waddles over to the Ice King. 

“I told you he won’t like it, Iruka.” Pakkun says, voice flat and eyes glued on Iruka, who only huffs in return. 

“I was just caring for the kids. That one grape kid looks so dirty so I thought maybe I’ll help them clean up here before they go home.” Iruka says, completely ignoring the soft expression his penguin friend makes as he looks at him.   
  


_Pakkun is weird, he makes weird faces.  
  
_

“But whatever, they’re on their way home now and Kakashi said we’ll be ice sledding with Akino!”

Iruka then walks over to their living room, his bare feet thumping softly on the icy ground- not once slipping or feeling cold. He passes by some ice furniture and other knick-knacks made of ice before making his way in the far corner where there’s a big opening that leads towards his underground lair. 

Humming a random tune, Iruka walks down the frosty stairs with Pakkun following behind. The Ice King giggles once he passes by some messy pictures framed on the huge ice wall. It’s filled with paintings of him and Kakashi, all done by their good friend Sai from the Pintados Kingdom.

Once he reaches his lair, Iruka starts to go over the things he has stored in this little cave of his. 

“You found new stuff?” Pakkun asks as he settles himself over the small stool near the table. The Ice King then lifts an arm up in Pakkun's direction, and the chair the penguin is resting on rises up as the icy ground below emerges. The penguin is now at eye-level with Iruka’s work table, making the long-haired king happy. 

“Yes, while I was flying over the Land of Tamis, I found this cute leaf that’s oddly shaped as Kakashi. Better freeze this and add it there,” Iruka points at the huge shelf beside them, around ten feet high and sixteen feet long, all made out of ice. It’s littered with all kinds of different stuff the Ice King has collected over the years. From leaves, random glowing ornaments, different kinds of swords, small trees, knives made out of leaves or fruits, and just about anything. 

It’s his collection, and truthfully, Pakkun and the rest of the penguin finds it impressive. The Ice King's collections are so random, yet everything still falls in place. 

"And I also found this as I was digging there," Iruka points at the dark corner where there's a big hole on the ground with papers, snow, and books all over. "I had the urge to dig last night, and look what I found! I was gonna wait for Kakashi so we can read it together, but then I wanna read it to the kids, but then!" Iruka opens his robe, his hair swaying along with his actions as he pulls out a small notebook with papers pinched in between the leather cover. 

"Sadly though, it's written in a language I can't understand!" 

"Do you know what language?" 

"Hmm…" Iruka lays down the notebook on the table and opens it. "It doesn't look like it's from the Land of Ooo, and it's also not from the Dead or Nightosphere or the Dahon. But you know what's the best part of this notebook?" Iruka then grabs for a paper and pen, and copies a word from the notebook, "I think it's my handwriting." 

"Interesting." Pakkun muses. 

"Interestingly awesome! Did I somehow make a discovery?" Iruka laughs and begins separating each page on the table, after that, he walks over to his bookshelves and grabs a huge book containing information about different kingdoms and lands. 

"Let's see if there's anything from this book that can help us recognize the writings. Ahh, I'm so excited, Pakkun! I wonder if it's a guide on how to make the kids stop from crying." 

Iruka pauses. 

"I wonder if _this is mine_ , but then, I don't recall writing any of this…" 

And as minutes tick by, Iruka still has no luck in distinguishing where this foreign language is from, and it irks him. The book isn't helpful at all. 

Fifteen more minutes of nothing, the Ice King lets out a groan of frustration before flinging the poor book to the other side of the room. 

"This book is stupid," Iruka speaks out angrily, panting heavily. 

"Calm down, Iruka." 

"No, you calm down!" Iruka fumes, slamming his hands down on the table. The brown strands of his hair start to turn white while his hands begin to form ice and sparks. Pakkun shrieks, hopping down from the stool as quickly as he can, uncaring if he just jumped a total of three feet high. 

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, Ice King…" The poor penguin is trembling in fear, already a few feet away from Iruka. 

"How about I bring you some popsicles? We have bananapples flavor!" 

Iruka's back is facing Pakkun, and the penguin can clearly see how mad the Ice King is with the way his fist clenches around nothing. However, after a minute, Pakkun can finally sigh in relief once he sees Iruka's hair returning to his normal auburn shade. 

And then the Ice King quickly turns around with a smile printed on his face as if he wasn't about to cause some icy rage a few seconds ago. 

"Oooh, popsicles! Can you grab the one Princess Anko made? She said it tasted like ramen." 

"Sure…" 

"You're the best, Pakkun!"

And as the penguin waddles away in relief, Iruka takes a seat in front of the table and stares at the neat scribbles inked on the pages he found. Somehow, as a minute goes by with him racking his brain, his head starts to ache just a little bit as his eyes slowly pool with tears. 

Confusion settles within the Ice King. He never cries- well, he does when Kakashi doesn’t want to give him those delicious apple buns, and give him more pens and papers, but that’s different.  
  


_This is different.  
  
_

Groaning, Iruka slumps down on the desk, cheeks pressed on the table, not caring if it’s crumpling some of the papers. He just wants Kakashi home right now, and then later, the two of them can slide with the penguins and kiss after. Speaking of kisses, Iruka doesn’t really know the purpose of a kiss, and why his vampire husband likes to do it after saying _I love you._ But oh well, Iruka isn’t complaining. He loves kissing Kakashi, especially if it's on their bed.

Iruka huffs, ignoring how his cheeks heated up as he averts his eyes down on the paper next to his face. 

And then something in his mind clicks as his eyes land on one word that he’s suddenly able to read. 

“ _Naruto?_ ” Iruka’s head perks up, eyes widening as he gawks. He isn’t sure why he suddenly can understand that one word, but Iruka confirms that it is read as _Naruto._

“What does Naruto mean?”

_When you finally find it_

_You'll see how it's faded_

_The underside is lighter_

_When you turn it around_

  
  
  


Just then, the smooth voice of his husband echoes through the wide cave, and Iruka turns to look back at Kakashi with a smile on his face- his heterochromia eyes looking back at Kakashi’s gray and red ones. 

Kakashi flies towards him while holding Pakkun in his arms- the penguin having two popsicles in hand. The vampire then lowers Pakkun back on the tall stool and circles his husband before leaning in for a chaste kiss.

“Hi, my king. The kids are already home. What have you been doing while I was away?” 

“Kashi! Kashi, look!” Iruka gets a hold of the paper he was looking at and shows it to Kakashi- more like shoves it in the vampire’s face as excitement bubbles up within him. “Kashi! I don’t understand these words but this-” He points out one word, “This says _Naruto._ ”

Iruka doesn’t understand it but the way Kakashi blinks at him in bewilderment written on his face is kind of discouraging. Putting his hands down, Iruka pouts up at his husband, “Why are you so surprised?”

“Oh- uhm…” Kakashi clears his throat, going down on his feet as he gently grabs for the paper in Iruka’s hand. 

“Where did you find this, Iruka?”

“There,” Iruka points out at the far corner, “I was bored and I saw something below so I dug it up. Isn’t it exciting? This is my cave yet I find some amazing stuff buried within. Should I look for more?”

And then Kakashi does something unexpected, he lifts Iruka up, his pale arms wrapping around the Ice King's waist as they twirl in mid-air, dancing in an unknown song as their sweet giggles fills the cave. 

"Kashi, you should've told me you want to dance."

"This is an impulse dance, love." Kakashi presses his lips against Iruka's cold ones and dances away. Moving from one corner to another, uncaring of anything around them but each other’s presence. Iruka laughs out as Kakashi spins him carefully, and the vampire can only watch with a soft smile on his face as Iruka’s hair sways along with every movement. 

And it isn’t long before Kakashi gently returns them to the ground, Iruka still giggling as their hands remain linked. 

Iruka closes his eyes, accepting Kakashi’s lips on his nose. 

"May I ask you something, my king?” Kakashi starts and drops a kiss on Iruka’s lips, “Do you know the meaning of Naruto?" 

Iruka shakes his head and proceeds to rest his cheek against his husband’s strong chest, "I don't, but I do love that word. It sounds nice." 

Kakashi hums, pulling his lover closer to him as his eyes rake over the papers on the desk. He has no idea how in the world did Iruka thought of digging in that specific area where one of his old diaries is, but one thing's for sure is that the old Iruka is still there, somewhere deep within his lover's heart and mind. Not that he loves this new Iruka less. 

Kakashi loves all of Iruka. Past or present. 

"Come on, let's go sledding. We'll go over the papers later." 

/////

A scarred man closed his notebook, heart heavy with tears falling down his brown eyes. He's slowly losing it- his memories, his consciousness. And it scared him. He didn't want to lose everything.

"I'm sorry…" Iruka whispered in the cold night air as he quietly glanced at the sleeping boy next to his desk. It was cold, the storm has worsened in the past few days they've spent here at the Land of Ulan. They didn't have a choice. It wasn’t safe to travel in a storm with a kid. 

The kid might get sick, and he didn't want that. 

But for now, they need to wait for Kakashi’s return in search of food.

“I hope you’re safe, Kakashi…” 

Iruka then glanced at the small mirror in front of him, and the more he stared, the more he felt his head aching. 

It’s all the crown’s fault. The constant headaches, the random mood swings, and this cursed power that Iruka couldn’t stop using. 

He had changed a lot in just a few months of having the crown. His hair, which was growing two inches every time he wore the crown, had reached his hips by now as his roots started to change from auburn to light blue. 

But the worse thing was his eyes. It started as a small freckle in his pupil, barely noticeable. However, the small blue freckle increased, and then another, and another, until his right eye was almost blue. 

Iruka was scared. He didn't know what's happening to his body, and sometimes--sometimes he forgets stuff easily like-

The brunet gasped, snapping his head towards the sleeping boy’s direction as he rummaged his mind.   
  


_What was his name?_

  
Panting heavily, Iruka turned back to his notebook and shakily opened the leather cover. He couldn't believe it. He was just writing the boy's name a while ago and-

Naruto. 

_Naruto._

Iruka grabbed for the pen again and wrote on the same page, hands trembling badly as tears blurred out his vision.   
  


_Naruto, please forgive me for whatever I do…_

_Especially when I don't remember you._

  
  
  


_Everything stays_

_Right where you left it_

_Everything stays_

_But it still changes_

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii you made itttt!  
> please do tell me what you think because I am planning to make a chaptered story about Iruka and Naruto's backstory together with Kakashi hehehe  
> also, I know Iruka's hair is a bit confusing but imagine him having hair like Hashirama, but with white blue streaks, and if he's mad, the streaks spread causing his hair to turn all white like the canon ice king in adventure time :p 
> 
> thank you for reading!! ^3^
> 
> -  
> some of the words I used for the different kinds of land/kingdom are words from my own language ehehe  
> dahon - leaf  
> tamis - sweet  
> pintados - paint/painted  
> ulan - rain


End file.
